


in a rut

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Ball Gag, Knot, M/M, Rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: yifan went into a rut over at a friend's party and all he want is to get home to relieve that irritation with his omega





	in a rut

**Author's Note:**

> i talked about yifan wearing a ball gag in rut to male sure he wouldn't accidentally claim myeon too early and here we are

Yifan could feel the irritation grow on him more and more as the day went on. Chanyeols silly antics he’d usually scoff at made him snap and clench his teeth in irritation, and seeing Junmyeon’s alpha and beta friends around him made him growl under his breath. Of course he knew what was going on though, his rut was scheduled to start tomorrow and he couldn't wait to get off campus and back home to his and Junmyeon’s apartment.

 

They were supposed to have left ten minutes ago but Jongin and Chanyeol held Junmyeon up as Yifan tapped a foot impatiently in the hall watching his boyfriend slowly trying to get away. He could probably smell the irritation on him and soon he finally was let go by the two alphas and he pulled his denim jacket on as Yifan pushed the door open with a frown. Junmyeon noticed instantly his foul mood and cooed at him, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck as he muttered how he smelled too much like them.

 

“I know honey, you can get to scent me all you want when we’re back okay? It’s just you and me now for a few days. Me and my big strong alpha.” Junmyeon breathed out in his ear and heard a raspy growl in response and the younger smiled and kissed his cheek. They stood there for a few more minutes until their cab pulled up and they got in. They were not going to risk Yifan going feral if a strange alpha would look at him one extra second so taking a taxi was the safest bet right now. Plus it was quicker than the bus and more comfortable.

 

Once they got in Yifan held his hand tightly and didn’t look away from him as Junmyeon caressed his fingers. He could feel himself falling into is rut and having Junmyeon just sitting there made him almost shake in want to touch, claim and hold. But he’d have to keep going for a while more, a few minutes.

 

The second Junmyeon twisted the lock Yifan pushed him up against the door, maybe a bit too hard because he let out a surprised gasp before he swallowed the sound with a deep kiss, tongue rolling into his open mouth. His small hands let go of the fabric bag before grabbing onto Yifan’s sweater and letting out a small whine as the latter slipped a knee between his legs. Yifan nipped at his bottom lip before kissing down his neck and groaning as he past the scent glands, rubbing his cheek against it before gently dragging his teeth over the skin. 

 

With a shaky moan Junmyeon gasped out “bedroom”, almost urgently as he felt his teeth over his neck. Yifan listened and easily picked him up, Junmyeons legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he hurried to the bedroom. He could smell the small heat he triggered Junmyeon into approaching and the faint scent of slick made his cock grow harder in his jeans. The alpha in him basically screamed at him to bite him and claim Junmyeon as his omega and it was getting harder to resist.

 

Once he set the younger down he threw his sweater off as Junmyeon dug into the bedside table, ass facing him and Yifan took the chance to pull his pants and briefs down, leaning in to kiss at the swell of his ass and licking over his hole slowly. Pushing his ass back he moaned and shut the drawer as Yifan gently parted his cheeks and pushed his thumb in to the nail as his tongue ran over the slick around his thumb.

 

Each moan he managed to get from Junmyeon made him feel proud in a way, he was making his omega feel good and he couldn’t stop teasing, drunken on the delicate sounds from the younger as he trembled and jerked as he slipped a third finger into him. “Yifan...i-it’s enough… please.” the latter growled, not giving Junmyeon time to turn over himself, he flipped him over and instantly began to rip at his shirt, wanting it off so he could  _ mark _ .

 

Once the shirt slipped of his head Yifan dove down to suck on his left nipple, grinding his hips down against Junmyeon’s knee as he rolled the hard bud with his tongue and pinching the right with his fingers. “Ahhh!” Junmyeon had always been so sensitive and each little squeaky moan sent Yifan closer to insanity.

 

“God I want you so bad.” His voice was deep and raspy with want and need as he carefully bit down on his nipple and tugged carefully before switching over to the left, giving it the same kind of treatment. “Fuck you’re so  _ hot _ .” Junmyeon whimpered, back arching and hands letting go of the ball gag and lube to grip his hair, not sure if to push him away or pull him closer.

 

“Pants..” Junmyeon moaned and Yifan kissed his collarbone before reached down to undo the button to his jeans and zip them down before pulling them off. They must’ve been too rough against his thighs as he ground down as if his life depended on it. Finally they were both completely nude and Yifan leaned down tosuck and kiss at his neck, hot cock nudging at Junmyeon’s entrance.

 

“Wait..Yifan wait, the gag.” The omega reached up over his head to grab the ball gag, breath heavy and cheeks flushed as Yifan impatiently rolled against him. They always made sure Yifan wore a ball gag when he was in his rut so he wouldn’t accidentally bite him, they didn’t want to bond yet so this was the safest option for Yifan not to lose himself and do it either way. However, he did not especially enjoy wearing it and not being able to kiss and suck at his skin. 

 

Leaning down for a last kiss he let Junmyeon slip the ball gag in between his lips and secure it on the back. The omega kissed his cheekbone and laid back down, licking his lips and parting his legs. “Fuck me Yifan.” The way his voice sent shivers down the alpha’s spine made him kick into gear,  _ finally _ .

 

Even though Junmyeon was leaking with sweet scented slick he covered his dick in lube for a even more effortless glide. Holding the base securely in one hand he held onto his thigh with the other hand as he pushed in half way straight away. The breathy squeak Junmyeon let out excited Yifan even more and he slowly pumped his hips, trying to stay sane enough to not hurt Junmyeon.

 

It took all self control that he had and the second Junmyeon moaned, “faster” Yifan complied, pumping his hips into him as his hands held on to his waist tightly. Groaning in the back of his throat Yifan leaned his head back as he felt his omega tight around him, body twitching in response to each push and pull and it felt so good.

 

Yifan looked down at the younger beneath him and ran his hands up to his nipples, rolling them with his thumbs as he snapped his hips harder. Junmyeon gripped the sheets under him and wrapped his legs around his waist, eyes glossy and chest flush as he gasped for air. He looked so pretty like this, saliva at the corner of his lip, hair fanned out over the white pillow and back arched so gracefully. If he could he’d tell him how stunning he looked, but instead he let out a moan.

 

Grunting he took Junmyeon’s thighs and hooked his knees over his shoulders, rubbing his cheek against his soft shaved leg and now pushing in a little deeper. Junmyeon moaned loudly, voice higher in pitch as he felt Yifan come in contact with his prostate and his arms came up to cover his face.

 

Yifan growled at that and slammed into him, eliciting a shriek from the omega who removed his arms from his face, letting them rest over his head, gripping the pillow as he whined. Leaning his head against Junmyeon’s calf he continued to thrust into him sharp and hard as Junmyeon tried to keep his voice down not to disturb the neighbours. But Yifan wanted him to be loud, he wanted to hear his omega feeling good.

 

Saliva dripped from the gag ball and smeared over Junmyeon’s calf but Yifan didn’t even blink at it, simply going harder. “Yifan, Yifa-aaahn...Yifan.” He moaned loudly and twisted on the bed, thighs twitching and gasping. Leaning over slowly Yifan slid in just a extra inch, elbows on each side of the pillow he rested his head on the alpha stared right into his lidded eyes.

 

Junmyeon whined and slowly carded his fingers through his thick dark locks, breath coming out in quick hard breaths. Yifan rolled his tongue against the ball gag before growling and he could feel the omegas whole body shudder and his cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, he could feel him growing tighter around him and it was driving him crazy.

 

Leaning up Junmyeon kisses his cheek, his jaw and even the corner of the gag. Yifan grunted and leaned back to get a better angle, so he let the omegas legs fall back to the bed and he lifted his hips and angled his thrust in a way he knew would brush over Junmyeon’s prostate. And god the sounds he let out as he ground into him, his right hand coming to wrap around his leaking cock and stroked it slowly.

 

“Oh god...oh god yifan...!” Yifan almost felt dizzy as the sweet scent of vanilla hit him together with Junmyeon’s arousal rising and coming closer to orgasm. “Please...harder, Yifan...harder.” Junmyeon moaned, head digging back into the pillow as the alpha followed his plea and pumped his hips faster, watching how Junmyeon closed his eyes and a hand carefully placed over his mouth. 

 

“I’m so close….so c-close.” Yifan could feel heat build up in the pit of his stomach, growing and growing until he heard the hitched breath Junmyeon let out and he felt his knot begint to grow. Grunting he grinded his hips into Junmyeon to make him come faster. Breathing faster he pushed his thumb into  the slit of Junmyeon’s cock and watched his back arch and thighs tremble as he spilled over with a gurgled whine, a few tears slipping down his cheekbones as he twitched and jerked on Yifan’s cock.

 

Yifan saw black dotting the edges of his vision as Junmyeon cramped down on his growing knot and he leaned back down, head pushing into the crook of his neck and growling as he gave a few shallow thrusts before slamming into him to lodge his knot into him deeper. Junmyeon barley whimpered, arms wrapping around his neck as Yifan nosed over his neck, whole body screaming at him to bite him, make him fully his. But all he could do was rub the wet plastic ball against his neck as he rolled his hips.

 

“You’re so big...my alpha’s so so big.” He breathed, turning his head to nose into his hair and feeling content as Yifan gave him a nudge before lifting his head and pressing their foreheads together, eyes gazing into each other. Junmyeon smiled and reached back to remove the gag, deeming it safe enough to take it off now and Yifan instantly leaned down to kiss him so much more gently than how he’d been treating him in bed and it made the omega grin.

 

Yifan groaned and with a last roll of his hips came into him, the knot keeping them together releasing and his thighs trembled as Junmyeon purposely clenched around him. “Fuck...Junmyeon..” He grunted and kissed him again, moaning into the kiss loudly as he pulled out, then lying his head back down on the omega’s chest. 

 

That irritation and teritorial feeling had left him and he felt so tired. “We should clean up.” Junmyeon whispered and kissed his head, Yifan didn’t really want to move but he pushed himself off the younger and got up to get a damp towel and wiped Junmyeon clean and then himself before crashing into bed.

 

“I can’t wait until I can claim you.” Yifan muttered with a smile, fingers gracing over a small red mark he had sucked into place earlier. The younger laughed tiredly and shifted closer, lying down in his open arms and humming in agreement before they both fell asleep tangled up in each other’s arms.


End file.
